Robert
Robert (more commonly referred to as Pet) is a seldom seen close friend of Tom's. He was originally an apprentice/slave to Evil Guy #1 but had a change of heart after killing Tom's close friend Katie. Biography The Adventures of Tom I Assassination Attempt on Tom During The Adventures of Tom I, Robert was sent to assassinate Tom, however it is unknown as to whether this was of his own initiative or instructed by a master. It is assumed that he was not sent by Evil Guy #1 (see paragraph below). Robert chased Tom across a climbing wall, but soon gave up. He was referred to by the narrator of the film as an 'Evil Wizard'. Pre-AOT2 Abscence During Assassination of James Due to his abscene during the battle and assassination of Tom's father James, it is possible that Robert was not under the wing of Evil Guy #1 at this time. This implies that his assassination attempt on Tom was probably either of his own initiative or instructed by a different master. It is possible that he was under training from the man, but this seems unlikely due to the fact that he is not mentioned by James or Evil Guy during the entire fight. The Adventures of Tom II Apprentice to Evil Guy #1 and Supposed Change of Heart Some time before the beginning of the second film (supposedly since the death of Tom's father), it is understood that Robert became an apprentice/slave to Evil Guy #1. Tom's sister Maisie was later kidnapped by Evil Guy #1 and Robert, signalling the start of the second film. When Maisie awoke and found herself being held by the duo, Robert and Evil Guy began a long conversation as to what things they would need when they ruled the world. Among Robert's suggestions were forts and lots of rocks. Upon Tom's arrival on the scene, Robert was seen on the lap of Evil Guy #1, like a cat. Shortly after this Evil Guy called Robert his 'pet' and ordered him to attack. This is the first time Robert is called Pet in the series. Following orders, Robert killed Tom's best friend Katie, using what seemed to be his claws. After what could quite well have been his first successful assassination attempt, Robert had a change of heart and chased after the freed Maisie calling 'Wait Maisie, I wanna be good!' Upon the death of Evil Guy #1, Robert willingly joined up with Tom and his family. Tom introduced Robert to his mother as 'Pet', in keeping with the name given to him by Evil Guy #1. At the end of the second film, when Tom asked if his mother had any chocolate and was denied, the camera zoomed in on Robert. This raised the idea that his 'change of heart' had perhaps been nothing more than a plan to get close to Tom and his family. The Adventures of Tom III Brief Mention and Holiday During the final battle between Tom and Evil Guy #1, Evil Guy asked Tom whether he remembered Robert. Tom replied positively and stated that the boy was on holiday. The Adventures of Tom IV Phonecall and Extended Holiday During AOT4 Tom told Robert his life story across the phone. In this conversation, Robert told Tom that he would be staying an extra two weeks rather than coming home on that day as planned. Robert added that he was 'playing with tigers', which Tom thought was dangerous. Tom later revealed that Robert was on holiday in Africa. Considering that holidays usually last between 1 week and 3 months, it is assumed that AOT3 and 4 happened roughly within this space of time because of the length of Robert's holiday. Category:Characters in the Adventures of Tom Series Category:Protagonists in the Adventures of Tom Series Category:Antagonists in the Adventures of Tom Series